marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
New Avengers Facility
The New Avengers Facility was the base of operations for the New Avengers. The base was created after the defeat of Ultron and is used for science research, military training, weapon development and training of the new incarnation of the Avengers and their recruits. The base is run by Nick Fury, Helen Cho, Maria Hill, and Erik Selvig. It houses multiple Avengers Quinjets and vehicles. It was destroyed in 2023 with the ruins becoming the site of the final battle with Thanos and his army. History ''Avengers: Age of Ultron After defeating Ultron in Sokovia, Tony Stark re-designed the state of the art facility in Upstate New York to act as the New Avengers Facility. Most of the staff members are former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. In addition, the facility has support from scientists such as Erik Selvig and Helen Cho. With Tony and Clint Barton both gone, Thor traveling to Asgard to investigate the appearance of the Infinity Stones, and the Hulk being missing, Steve Rogers and Natalia Romanoff were left with the task of training a new group of the Avengers and recruits. Ant-Man In order to prevent his technology at Pym Technologies from being used ill adversary by his protégée Darren Cross, Hank Pym enlisted the services of Scott Lang to become Ant-Man and commit a daring burglary at his company. But in order to pull of the mission successfully, they require a piece of S.H.I.E.L.D. tech being housed in an old abandoned Stark Industries warehouse in upstate New York. Scott along with a battalion of ant's are dropped lifted out a plane and fly towards the location, however upon arrival Scott discovers that this is the newly constructed Avengers headquarters and he is spotted by Falcon who engages him in battle. Scott manages to hold his own against him, while also getting the item he required. Captain America: Civil War ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Homecoming Peter Parker is brought by Harold Hogan to the facility to see Tony, who offers him an opportunity to join the Avengers with a newly designed suit and official membership status, however Peter turns down the offer surprising Tony. ''Avengers: Infinity War To be added ''Captain Marvel ''To be added Avengers: Endgame Following the Decimation, the surviving Avengers retreated to the facility to recuperate from their losses. They were later joined by Carol Danvers, Tony Stark and Nebula after Danvers rescued the Benatar from space and landed it on the facility's lawn. Over the next five years after discovering that the Infinity Stones had been destroyed, the facility acted as the headquarters for the surviving Avengers and their allies as they try to help what's left of the universe. Natasha Romanoff remained at the facility full-time, coordinating through holographic transmissions with Danvers, James Rhodes, Okoye and Rocket Raccoon. After being released from the Quantum Realm, Scott Lang arrived at the facility while Steve Rogers was visiting and suggested using the Quantum Realm to travel into the past to retrieve the Infinity Stones to reverse the Decimation. The surviving Avengers, minus Tony Stark, used the New Avengers Facility as their base as they researched time travel using the Quantum Realm. After Tony decided to help, they succeeded in building a time machine through which they departed for 2012, 2013 and 2014 to retrieve the Stones. After the Avengers return, minus the deceased Romanoff, Tony built a Gauntlet which Bruce Banner used to reverse the Decimation. As Bruce reversed the Decimation, the 2014 Nebula, who had secretly replaced her 2023 self, activated the quantum tunnel and brought forth Thanos and his army with Thanos' ship bursting through the roof. The Sanctuary II bombarded the facility, destroying it. The ruins subsequently become the site of the final battle with Thanos and his army which ended when Tony sacrificed himself to use the power of the Infinity Stones to disintegrate Thanos and his army. Notable inhabitants *Steve Rogers *Natalia Romanoff *Vision *Sam Wilson *Wanda Maximoff *James Rhodes *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Erik Selvig *Helen Cho Trivia *Porsche Headquarters in Atlanta doubles for the facility in the films. Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' New_Avengers_Facility_AOU.JPG New_Avengers_Facility_AOU_2.JPG New_Avengers_Facility_AOU_3.JPG New_Avengers_Facility_AOU_4.JPG New_Avengers_Facility_AOU_5.JPG Avengers Age of Ultron 180.JPG New Avengers.png New Avengers Facility 001.JPG New Avengers Facility 002.JPG New Avengers Facility 003.JPG New Avengers Facility 004.JPG New Avengers Facility 005.JPG New Avengers Facility 006.JPG New Avengers Facility 007.JPG New Avengers Facility 008.JPG New Avengers Facility 010.JPG New Avengers Facility 009.JPG New Avengers Facility 011.JPG New Avengers Facility 012.JPG New Avengers Facility 013.JPG New Avengers Facility 014.JPG New Avengers Facility 015.JPG New Avengers Facility 016.JPG New Avengers Facility 017.JPG New Avengers Facility 018.JPG New Avengers Facility 019.JPG New Avengers Facility 020.JPG New Avengers Facility 021.JPG Filming Avengers_Facility_Pre-VFX.jpg|Pre-VFX Scene ''Ant-Man'' New Avengers Facility Ant-Man.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 2.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 3.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 4.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 5.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 6.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 7.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 8.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 9.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 10.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 11.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 12.JPG New Avengers Facility Ant-Man 13.JPG ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 12.JPG Civil War Thaddeus Ross-1.png Captain America Civil War 107.png Captain America Civil War 109.png Captain America Civil War 110.png Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 14.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 21.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 19.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 18.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 17.JPG Captain America Civil War 159.png Captain America Civil War 142.png Captain America Civil War 113.png Captain America Civil War 114.png Captain America Civil War Still 168.jpg Captain America Civil War Still.jpg Captain America Civil War EW Still 01.jpg Captain America Civil War 129.png Captain America Civil War 131.png Captain America Civil War 132.png ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' IMG_0931.jpg IMG_0932.png Filming Spider_Man_homecoming_new_avengers_facility.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' ''Captain Marvel'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' Category:Avengers culture Category:Ant-Man culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming culture Category:Captain Marvel culture Category:Locations Category:Base of Operations Category:Earth-199999